Harold vs the Holidays
by KillerWorks Studios
Summary: Harold McGrady tries to do anything under the sun to make sure his girlfriend Leshawna has the best Christmas possible, as he hilariously tries to deal with the stress of the holiday season. Rated T for mild violence, and infrequent innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Harold Vs. The Holidays**

**By: Killerworks Studios (**Imagineworks Studios & KillerMay)

**ImagineWorks Studios: Welcome to me and KillerMay's first ever collab!**

**KillerMay: *joking* Yes, I know you're all jealous :D**

It was the Morning of December 15th. The snow fell gently on the ground as it coated the suburban streets in a soft, white blanket. Among those snow coated houses was one particular house. In that particular house was a large dark-skinned woman happily staring out the window of the warm and cozy house, watching the snowflakes fall. All of a sudden, she felt a gentle pair of hands touch her shoulders. She looked up behind her to see her boyfriend Harold.

"Morning sleepy head." Harold said.

"Oh, morning Harold." Leshawna said sleepily. "It's already the 15th, we need to get a tree for the holidays." She added, thoughtfully.

"I heard that there is a sale at Ezekiel's Christmas tree farm; one tree for 30 dollars." Harold replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Leshawna asked. "Let's go."

After breakfast, the severely mismatched couple was talking to Ezekiel.

"Well, the best trees are over there." Ezekiel said, pointing towards the northern side of the Christmas tree lot. "I'm sure you'll be able to find one, eh." Harold gave him a small nod before he walked with Leshawna to the designated area. They looked at some of the trees, trying to find one. But everyone was to big to fit inside their home.

After what felt like _hours_ of hunting for a tree, Leshawna let out a small sigh.

"Maybe we should just buy one of those plastic trees," She suggested, looking up at a monstrous evergreen. Harold shook his head.

"No, real ones are more...festive, plastic trees deny us the experience of watching someone tie a tree to the roof of our car," Harold reasoned, looking around. Leshawna gave a small nod before walking forward a little bit.

"Who are that boy's target customers?" Leshawna asked, looking incredulously at the huge trees.

"Paris Hilton," Harold answered, making Leshawna give him a 'what-have-you-been-taking?' look. "I'm just saying, it's obviously not people who have...middle class homes....or upper middle class..."

"Maybe we need to look at the not-so-nice trees, you know normal sized ones, and such," Leshawna said, remembering that these were supposed to be the 'best' (meaning or relating to you-have-to-be-kidding-me) trees.

They began walking back when Harold spotted it. Not just any it, but _it_. The most unbelievably super-fantabulous tree. He grabbed Leshawna's hand and pulled her along til they were standing right in front of it.

"This one!" Harold said, like a seven year old girl who found the perfect barbie doll. "It's the most unbelievably super-fantabulous tree!"

And there the tree stood, about three meters tall, perfect for their living room.

"Oh Harold, It's beautiful!" Leshawna beamed

"Nothing is too good for you Leshawna." Harold purred as he leaned towards his luscious lover, whilst she blushed.

"Yo, your tree's tied to your car, pay up!" Ezekiel said annoyed with the time wasting warm and fluffiness.

Back home, Harold was perniciously perched on the icy roof of he and Leshawna's house, applying the lights on the house.

"Careful Harold!" Leshawna called out in concern.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Leshawna, balancing is one of my many mad skills!" Harold boasted.

"All done, hit the lights!" Harold said. Leshawna flicked the switch as the lights shone so bright that Harold was nearly blinded.

"AHHH, the light!" Harold screamed in response to his retinal torture. "IT BURNNNNNS!" Then Harold fell off the roof, and landed **crotch first** on the bench on their porch.

"!" Harold hollered as Leshawna ran to his side.

"Are you okay?!" She asked.

"No, take me to a hospital!" Harold yelled in agony.

Three hours later, Leshawna and Harold stood outside, admiring their lighted house.

"Although I have to wear a cast on my crotch, I think it's worth it!" Harold said way too happily considering the circumstances.

"Yeah, well try not to let that happen again; I want kids." Leshawna said.

"Okay." Harold replied as Leshawna walked towards the house. Harold walked up beside her and said "This Christmas, I will get you the best present you've had yet!" Harold said.

"Oh really" Leshawna asked in a quizzical manner.

"Yes, because nothing is too good for you Leshawna!" Harold said expressively as he gave her a long kiss on the lips...

**AN: And that wraps up Chapter one! Has Harold bit off more than he can chew? Find out next time, on Harold Vs. The Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harold left the house the following morning, leaving a small note on the bed saying he was going Christmas shopping. He grabbed the car keys off the counter and did a half jog to the car. Upon starting it up, he turned on the radio before proceeding to drive to the wal-mart that was just outside the neighborhood. Even for early in the morning, the traffic was horrible, he barely got out of the neighborhood only to have to stop immediately in front of a car. In the midst of boredom, he randomly started singing along with the radio.

"If you like my body...and you think I'm sexy, come on baby let me know," He was barely audible at first but as the traffic started moving, he became a good bit louder...

"I'm to sexy for my shirt! to sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!" He was practically screaming as he finally turned into the parking lot and caught a space just before someone else. He took his keys out of the ignition and got out of the car to see the person he stole the spot from flipping him off.

"F*ck you, you parking-space-stealing mother f*cker!"

He sighed. "The holidays, sure makes people crazy...," he muttered.

Harold walked into the heated story from the below-freezing weather. He let out a sigh of relief and began walking around. He saw the women's clothing section and thought it might be nice to get her a sweater for the cold nights ahead. He quickly decided against it, however. If he got her something to big...she'd think she needed to lose weight. If he got her something to small, she'd think she needs to lose weight. If he got her the right size, she'd think it was obvious and therefore think she'd need to loose weight. and Harold thought she was perfect. But if he couldn't find anything else-she was probably a small....He glanced around the rest of the store looking for something that would impress him or at least...inspire him.

"Oh! They're having a sale on scented candles!" And due to his sometimes failing attention span, he suddenly forgot about getting Leshawna a gift....

Meanwhile, Leshawna was just waking up. She rolled over to see Harold, but instead-found a note in his place. It was hastily written and told of him going on his Christmas shopping adventure.

"I hope he can get through the traffic without going insane...or worse, singing along to loudly when a stupid song comes on..." She muttered to herself before getting out of bed and getting dressed. She grabbed her laptop and her phone and sat down on the couch. "Time to get this party rolling..." She opened Google(c) and typed in a name. Upon finding the phone number (because...yes, this is possible), she began dialing.

_"Hello?"_ The voice on the other side said.

"Hi, is this Gwen?" Leshawna asked.

Harold looked at the scents of each candle, smiling at the assortment. There was peppermint, winter breeze, gingerbread, and so many more. He smiled and picked up one to look at the price on the bottom. However, it slipped from his hand and slowly fell to the ground. The rest was like sow motion. He let out a small cry of "No!" and employ came over and sent him a small glare.

"I've worked too hard to deal with things like this," The employe, with a name tag saying 'Greg' muttered under his breath. He got a broom and said; "Sir, maybe you should leave...after of course, you pay for this." Harold pulled out a five and handed it over to Greg. Then with all his might, Greg hurled Harold out of the store.

Harold flew all the way across the oversized parking lot and landed onto a pack of snow.

"Pfffffffft!" went Harold as he spit out the snow from his mouth and shook the excess snow off of his head.

"How old am I, three?" Harold asked himself in disgust. Harold sighed.

"How could have I been so, immature, how could I have been so stupid?"

"I'll guess I'll have to get Leshawna a gift from another store." He said to himself as he walked to wards his car.

Meanwhile, Leshawna had finished calling everybody and was ready to buy stuff for the party. So, she went into the other car, and headed off to Fortino's. At the supermarket, Leshawna had bought two giant turkeys, five bottles of wine, eight boxes of turtles chocolates, three apple pies, potatoes, onions, garlic bread, and many other things.

Then, she thought: "What would Harold like???" a light bulb then magically appeared above her head as she sped off to Best Buy…

Harold was (literally) banging his head upon the steering wheel, tooting the car horn each time causing a lot of noise. Then, he thought of the perfect place to get Leshawna the perfect gift…

**AN: where will Harold go? And What will Leshawna get for Harold? Find out on the next and final chapter! **


End file.
